A Miracle Awakening
by ShadowingPassion9532
Summary: This is to you Shadow-Flower-76! Sun Ce got bad wounds from a battle, and the healers only gave him three days to live. Will his love help him make it through this?


Hey this one is for Shadow- Flower- 76!

The Miracle Awakening

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sun Ce cracked his eyes as he woke up. He opened his eyes wide when realized that he had bandages around him and that he was in his bed, in the exact chambers that he and Da Qiao shared. He put his head back on his pillow when the realization of the battle came back to him. He could recall that he was surrounded on all sides by enemies. He recollected that he had given it his all, but his strength had left him earlier. He also remembered thinking that he had met his end as he knelt before Xiahou Dun and his mighty blade, but as the blade came swirling down, he vainly remembers hearing the clashing of metals before blacking out.

Ce cracked his eyes open once again as Da Qiao came in and walked over to him. She inspected his bandages all over his body. She took the rag that had fallen off his head as he woke up, rewet it, and placed it on his head. He watched her as she walked over to the 3-way mirror and pull off her shirt. He raised an eyebrow as she inspected a large wound on her back.

"_Where'd she get that?"_ he asked himself.

Da Qiao put her shirt back on, and walked over to the window. She picked up a book from the window seat and sat down. She put her back against the wall and began to read.

Ce watched as her eyes darted from one side of the page to the other. Da Qiao signed and leaned her head back against the wall. She looked over at Ce and just gazed at him. Ce thought that she noticed that he had his eyes open and quickly closed them. He reopened them and looked over at his beautiful wife. She was smiling and looking at her wedding ring. Ce had once told her that he was the happiest man alive for putting that ring on her finger and insuring that she was his and no one else's. Da looked over at Ce and her smile had fallen. The healers only gave him three days to live, and when Da heard the news she almost lost herself. The thought of Ce dieing was more than what she could bear.

"You have to wake up from this Ce!" She cried putting her head in the book.

"Da Qiao…" she heard a voice say. Could it be?

"Ce!" Da breathed as she threw the book down and ran over to her husband. "Oh, Ce." Da said as she took his hand and slowly caressed his cheek.

He smiled and winked at her. She looked beautiful standing over him. He couldn't think of a better way to wake up, other that with his angel. Something he always looked forward to every morning.

"Hey beautiful." He told her. Da noted that he talked like he had a lot of strength.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"Pretty good actually." He said smiling at her once again.

Da was so happy that he was awake and smiling. He put a hand on her back and pulled her onto the bed.

"How'd you get that?" he asked her, feeling the bandage on her back.

Da looked down, "From the battle, my lord." She said answering truthfully.

"The battle? How could you be at the battle? You weren't authorized to…" then it hit him. All of the sudden, it came back to him. The vague memory of the clashing metals became clear.

FLASHBACK…

_The metals clashed and Ce looked up as a pair of red fans blocked the deadly blades path. He looked up as Da Qiao, with two swipes of her fans, ended Xiahou Dun's life. Before Xiahou Din's body even came close to the ground, Da Qiao was by Sun Ce's side. He remembers her turning him over and smiling at him as he quickly blacked out._

END OF FLASHBACK.

"You saved me!" Ce said.

"What?" Da asked. She wasn't ready for this response from him.

"You saved me!" he said smiling up at his wife. "You saved me from Xiahou Dun!" He stated, smiling at his hero. Da Qiao nodded. She didn't know what he lord was thinking, and she was worried that she had displeased him.

He saw the worried look on her face and could tell exactly what she was thinking. To dispel her fears, he pulled her into a loving, tender kiss. They pulled away from each other and he sat up. He put his forehead to hers and spoke in a low whisper, "My Little Conquer."

She smiled and put her hands up to his which were on both sides of her face. She thought two days ago, that he would never be able to do this again.

"It's pretty funny, ya know it." Ce said interrupting her dark thoughts.

"What, my lord?" she asked puzzled.

"I'm supposed to save you!" He said smiling, and still talking in a whisper.

She smiled and sort of breathed a laugh. She loved the fact that he was awake and just being here to say these things to her.

"Da…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm the happiest man alive for putting that ring and your finger. And in doing so, made sure that you were mine and no one else's!" he said in a sweeter voice that before.

Da felt tears sting her eyes. He hadn't forgotten! He pulled her close and planted a sweet, yet loving kiss, but this kiss was different. It had so much love in it. Da wasn't used to getting this love from Ce's kisses. As he went on, she could hear him say: _"This is how much I love you, Da!" _and she answered his thoughts by returning the kiss with as much love as it was given. Now knowing fully that he would be here for many more years to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I think the Qiao's should be the hero once or twice! I worked hard on this one and I'd like to know all of your opinions on this! So, **PLEASE **review!


End file.
